<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Artisticos de Barcelona by MelindaLewyska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996156">Artisticos de Barcelona</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska'>MelindaLewyska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FC Barcelona, Gen, Happy Birthday Messi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2019年生贺文，首发于2019年6月24日<br/>梅西个人向，无CP<br/>又名：“巴塞罗那是怎么建成的”。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Artisticos de Barcelona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哐当。<br/>梅西睁开眼睛，四周一片天旋地转，他头疼的要死，眼前有点发黑。他最后的印象是和皮克，布斯克茨站在甘伯体育城的草皮上，皮克问他：“当年巴萨刚成立的时候，你觉得这座城市是怎么样的？”然后布斯克茨在他身边回答，“你为什么不去自己看看呢？”梅西没听见皮克又说了什么，因为他脚下突然出现了一个洞，他根本来不及反应，掉了下去。<br/>梅西颤巍巍的坐起来，发现他掉在了一间奇怪的房间里。说它奇怪，是因为这间房间并没有拐角，所有的家具也都不是正常的形状，房间里还摆满了各种美术工具，画板，草图，模型，雕塑……<br/>“喂！你！”梅西吓了一跳，扭过头去，看见一个小老头拿着支画笔指着他，“你是从哪儿进来的？这是我家！”<br/>“我不知道！”梅西摇摇头，“我一摔下来就到这里了！”<br/>“摔下？”老人愣了愣，抬头看了眼天花板，“你从哪摔下来的？”<br/>“我不知道!”梅西又拼命摇头，“我和朋友在甘伯训练来着，他问我你觉得巴萨刚成立的时候这座城市是什么样的，我什么话都没说但脚下出现了一个洞……然后我就到这里来了！”<br/>甘伯？巴萨？老人打量着梅西的训练服，心中的疑问越来越多，但梅西的神情总是让你不由自主地选择相信他。老人最后只是叹一口气，把梅西从地上拉起来。<br/>“你叫什么名字？”<br/>“里奥，里奥梅西。”梅西纠结了下，许是觉得这个老人不像坏人，还是报了全名。<br/>出乎意料的，老人并没有什么特别大的反应，“我叫高迪。安东尼奥•高迪。”老人打扫出一把椅子让梅西坐下，再给他递了杯水，可梅西就没那么淡定了，听见老人的名字后差点呛住。<br/>“请问……您真的是高迪？！巴塞罗那最伟大的艺术家高迪？！”<br/>“也许我可能是一个艺术家，但谈不上伟大。”<br/>“可今年是9102，哦不，2019年啊！您怎么可能是高迪？！”<br/>“我终于遇见一个比我还疯的人了，”高迪耸耸肩，“今年明明是1899年啊。”<br/>梅西这次真的被呛住了，“我穿越了？可这不可能啊……”<br/>“哦，孩子，”高迪不愧是天才与疯子并存的典范，丝毫没有慌乱，还体贴的拍了拍梅西的背，“先淡定，咱们慢慢来聊聊。”<br/>……“这么说，我还能活26年？”在确定梅西是穿越来的后，高迪让他讲述了一遍20世纪之后的所有事情。<br/>“我很抱歉。您毕竟是巴塞罗那最伟大的艺术家。”梅西小声说，“圣家族大教堂最乐观估计也要2026年才能完工，而您……”<br/>“哈哈，我本来也没想过活着看那座教堂竣工。”高迪并不在意他被“剧透”了自己的生死，“想想吧，我还有26年呢！艺术家不在意生命的长度，只在意它是否精彩。<br/>“——哦，再加上我本来就这么疯癫。”他耸耸肩，哈哈大笑起来。<br/>“那么，来自未来的梅西先生，你想和我去看看我最近正在设计的一件艺术品吗？”<br/>梅西眨眨眼，“在哪儿？”<br/>“你跟着来不就知道了。”高迪也学他眨了下眼，看起来有点调皮。<br/>巴奎尔公园。<br/>高迪率先登上了最高的山顶，整座巴塞罗那一览无余，一百多年后被世人啧啧称奇的艺术圣地在当时还只是一片未经开发的荒地，一眼望去尽是萧索和凄凉。梅西紧紧地跟着高迪爬了上来，他的左手还抱着一只刚从市区买来的足球。<br/>“你为什么……要把公园修在这么高的地方？”梅西皱眉，即使是在一百年后，人们还得借助两部大型的升降梯才能进入公园，更何况是当时！<br/>“因为艺术。”高迪嘴角叼着一个烟斗，手里捧着一大卷设计图纸。<br/>“艺术又不一定要在这种地方来凸显自己的独特！”梅西皱着眉头，“在这里有多少人能够来欣赏到您的艺术呢？”<br/>“艺术到底是给自己看的还是给别人欣赏的？”高迪打开手里的图纸，看了梅西一眼，“孩子，曲高和寡不是没有道理，天才注定了一生相伴误解与孤独。”<br/>“唔？”<br/>“但是就算是这样，也别低头，因为皇冠会掉。”高迪说着，走到另一处山坡上，自顾自地在泥地上拿树枝规划着什么，有几个跟着他们一起来的工作人员赶紧跟过去，匆忙的开始各项工作，把梅西给晾在了一边。<br/>梅西耸耸肩，独自抱着足球走到离他们远一点的地方去，开始颠着球玩儿。足球也许是他最好的伙伴了，总是能够理解他的内心想法，他把不远处的两颗大树给当成了门柱，嗖的起脚射门，足球在空中划出了一道令人叹为观止的弧线。<br/>“这个设计真是不错。”高迪的工程师这么说，“安东尼奥，这是我见过的最精妙的公园了。”<br/>高迪皱着眉，摇摇头，目光定在图纸上，“方形的规划太死板了，”他开口，“确实很符合人们的审美，中规中矩的，但就是……没有灵性，没有建筑本身的灵魂。”<br/>“什么是建筑的灵性啊？”工程师嘟囔，“我倒没看出这设计哪里有问题。”<br/>高迪没有立刻说话，而是抬起头朝梅西看过去，他的目光恰好捕捉到了足球飞出去的一瞬间。他眯起眼，盯着足球划过的绝妙的弧线，凝视了好一会儿。<br/>许久，他才喃喃道，“我想，我知道灵性是什么了。”<br/>梅西就这样在高迪家里住了下来，他每一天抱着足球早早地出门去，有时去闹市区逛一逛，有时去高迪刚设计完成的米兰之家外面看一看，有时他模模糊糊地凭着记忆走到未来诺坎普的所在地，那地方当时是一座小小的剧院，他就会找一把长椅坐下来，盯着那里看个好久……反正，至少对于他来说，“巴萨刚成立的时候，这座城市是什么样的”这个问题，他心里已经有了一个很清楚的答案。<br/>彼时的巴塞罗那，是艺术家的天堂。高迪，毕加索，还有无数叫不出名字的街头艺人在那里追逐他们的梦想。兰布拉大街是永远不会变的地方，每天人流都熙熙攘攘。这天下午，梅西在黄金海岸边上找了一家餐厅美美的吃了一顿海鲜饭（为什么不是烤肉别问作者因为作者也不知道），收起了手中的足球，在大街上左看看右瞅瞅，他很享受这种感觉，抛去了一身的名气与荣誉，变得和普通人一样，让他更轻松更愉悦。<br/>不远处聚集了一小撮人，围着一块画板，梅西挤了进去，看见一位画家手上拿着枝画笔，另一边立了一块板子，上面写着一份公告，原来这是在为胡安•甘伯先生刚刚创立的还没有定名字的俱乐部选主题色。<br/>画板上钉着一张白纸，下面放着一排颜料，什么颜色都有。<br/>蓝色和红色摆在最显眼的地方，旁边就是闪亮的金色，梅西低头看了一眼，天蓝色和白色就摆在离他最近的位子，伸手就可以拿到。<br/>“蓝色和白色搭配在一起该多好看啊，”一个孩童的声音在他身后响起，“要是有球衣是这两个颜色就好了。”<br/>天蓝和白色？梅西抬头，看向天空。今天的天气很好，天蓝，云白，让人心情愉悦。<br/>可梅西却感觉心被什么给刺了一下，蓝白色变得很扎眼，他突然宁愿天是灰蒙蒙的。<br/>“喂！”一个声音从人群后面传来，人们都扭头去看，一个留着络腮胡子，穿着T恤，一幅球员打扮的人大声的说，“要不就红色和蓝色吧，红色热血铸造忠诚，蓝色海洋逆水行舟！你们各位觉得呢？”<br/>“这个不错！”人群中有人附和，“红色热血铸造忠诚，蓝色海洋逆水行舟！”<br/>有越来越多的人表示赞同，画家便拾起画笔，在纸上涂上一道红，一道蓝。<br/>红蓝，蓝白。<br/>人群还在欢呼，起哄和庆祝，还有一些人在表达自己的看法。梅西却没有了再逛下去的兴致，他捧着足球，默默地从人群中退了出来，向回家的方向走去。<br/>“咋这么早就回来了？”梅西轻推开门，高迪正背对着他，在画板上画着草图。梅西没有回答他，把足球轻轻放在床边，坐在床沿上，双腿在空中晃荡着，出神地盯着窗外的风景。<br/>“嘿！别那么垂头丧气的！”高迪把一支画笔扔在梅西怀里，“艺术家，今天你也来画一幅画吧！”<br/>“我……不会画画。”梅西小声地说。<br/>“画画这东西，从来都不存在会与不会。”高迪把画板和颜料盒推到梅西面前，“任何东西，都可以看作是艺术，只是你看事物的眼光不同，看到的事物就不一样。画画，不需要一定要画成什么，画你想的就行了。”<br/>梅西抿抿唇，小心地用画笔选了两个颜色，涂在白纸上。<br/>天蓝和纯白。<br/>——纯白不需要再涂一遍啊，他的理智这么说，但又有什么东西操纵着他去涂上一层，似乎这样才完整。蓝白相间的条纹在画纸正中央涂上几道，中间留下了一小条空隙。他犹豫了一下，换成了金色，仔细地填补了那个空缺，接着又补了几笔蓝白色把它围住。<br/>高迪已经去忙别的了，梅西搁下手中的画笔，揉了揉眼睛。说实话，应该没人看的出他画的是什么，但他此刻又有了一种一定要画出来的使命感。高迪说得对，很多作品一开始只是为了给创造者本人看的。<br/>他又拿起笔，这一次，他选择了两个不同的颜色——蓝色和红色。<br/>在那一圈蓝白的外围，他把这两种颜色仔细地刷上去。像是雕塑家对石头的琢磨雕饰，作家在写作时对笔尖倾注下全部笔力，他用信徒最虔诚的心去把颂歌暗诵，红蓝色的旗帜似是又飘在诺坎普的上方，历经岁月风雨侵蚀却永不褪色。<br/>红色热血铸造忠诚，蓝色海洋逆水行舟。<br/>他想起那些和队友们并肩作战的日子。小罗，哈维，普约尔，伊涅斯塔，他的前辈们总是不吝惜对自己的鼓励；皮克，小法，布斯克茨，属于拉玛西亚87一代的传奇永不谢幕；内马尔，登贝莱，阿图尔，比他年轻的球员们都在拼搏着……当年的梦三王朝，MSN，一帧帧从他眼前掠过，接着是瓜迪奥拉，还有比拉诺瓦，恍惚间他觉得自己又回到了诺坎普，耳畔是上万人的欢呼声。<br/>一身红蓝，一生红蓝。<br/>有人轻拍他的肩，他回过神来，看见高迪站在他身边，一脸的赞许。<br/>“蓝白，不错，”高迪点点头，望向窗外，“蓝白是天空的颜色。”<br/>“也是上帝的颜色。”<br/>“……上帝？”梅西皱起眉，喃喃着。<br/>如果蓝白是上帝的颜色，那红蓝呢？<br/>像是听见了梅西的疑问，高迪用铅笔描画出了梅西那一堆颜料的外轮廓，好巧不巧是一个爱心。<br/>“红蓝加上蓝白，是心的颜色啊。”<br/>梅西怔住，不过高迪并没有去探究那抹金色的意味，只是又拍了拍他的肩，转移了话题。<br/>“你明天想和我一起去圣家族大教堂看看吗？”<br/>“也许你很好奇这座教堂一开始是怎么样的。”<br/>梅西点点头，笑了，“好啊。”<br/>第二天天气很不错，但是高迪在早上临时接到了一个任务，所以就把前往圣家族大教堂的计划推迟到了下午，一直到了四五点过，他们才动身。<br/>“这里的风景真美。”梅西赞叹了一句，他站在圣家族的正门前，俯视着巴塞罗那的风景。大教堂位于巴塞罗那的中心地段，位置比周围要高一点，四周相当繁华，著名的兰布拉大街就在不远处，地中海的蔚蓝波涛也依稀可见。<br/>“它建成了会更美丽的吧。”高迪感慨了一句，又一次把梅西一个人丢在了外面，和一些工作人员进去查看教堂内部的装修情况了。梅西耸耸肩，他早就料到了这一切，幸好他把足球带在了身上，索性就在教堂前颠起球来。<br/>“喂！”不知道过了多久，梅西听见有人喊他，他转过头去，看见一个穿着西装的年轻人站在不远处的台阶下面，“你！”<br/>梅西收起足球，看着那个年轻人一路小跑上台阶，朝他伸出手，“你好，我叫胡安•甘伯，我刚在巴塞罗那成立了一家足球俱乐部，你愿意来踢球吗？”<br/>甘伯……梅西眨眨眼，“你的俱乐部叫什么？”<br/>“这……我还没想好呢。”甘伯有点不好意思，“我想过很多名字，但都不太满意。”<br/>“为什么不就叫巴塞罗那呢？”梅西笑笑，抬头看向远方。<br/>“这是一个多么美丽的城市啊。”<br/>甘伯恍然大悟似的，顺着梅西的目光望去，在斜阳下，兰布拉大街上有如铺满了一层亮亮的金子，哥伦布的雕像矗立在大街尽头，雕像脚下是千万年来仍波涛汹涌的大海，夕阳的余光洒在哥伦布身上，似是给他披上了一件金色的披风。他的手指指向前方，指向遥远深邃的大海的尽头，似乎是在引领着这座城市，哪怕风吹雨打，仍不断地向前走去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>